A Fever For You, Baby
by LightofaThousandSuns
Summary: One-shot for friend. Light's sick with the flu, and L decides to take care of him. But are these feelings just the fever talking, or are they real? And what about that giant rabbit that Light sees! LxLight. Reviews are welcome!


A/n: Hi there

A/n: Hi there! This is just a one-shot for a friend of mine on Deviant Art. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed! Warning: This contains Yaoi (boy on boy goodness), a somewhat OOC Light due to no memories of Kira and other factors, fevers, flues, and talk of giant bunnies and cupcakes. If any of this bothers, you, well too bad. XD

OoOOooOOOooOOo

_**Definition of a fever:**_

_**A fever occurs when your temperature rises above its normal range. **__**Fever is a symptom of a disease or infection. It is not a disease. Fever helps the body fight infections by making the body's defense systems work more efficiently. Bacteria and viruses cannot live at higher temperatures and are killed by fever.**_ _**Depending on what's causing your fever, additional fever symptoms may include:**_

_**Sweating **_

_**Shivering **_

_**Headache **_

_**Muscle aches **_

_**Lack of appetite **_

_**Dehydration **_

_**General weakness **_

_**Very high fevers, between 103 and 106 F, may cause:**_

_**Hallucinations **_

_**Confusion **_

_**Irritability **_

_**Convulsions**_

_**The word "fever" has been also used when it comes to romantic/sexual attraction to another human (a.k.a "burning up", "hot all over", etc.)**_

OOoOoOOoOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOo

"This is all-ugh-your fault, you know that right?" The brunette begrudgingly told his companion.

"Hai, Light-kun. Because **I **am the one who carries sickening bacteria on themselves all the time and so **I** gave them to you."

"Ah ha! So you do admit it!" Light shouted in triumph.

"...I was being sarcastic, Light-kun. Now shut up and rest."

"Don't tell me to shut up, you-_sniff-_bastard. You've been working me too damn hard with the Kira case! Don't you know that I'm not Kira?!"

"Light-kun, you know that I am positive that you are, and at least were, Kira. Now shut up and rest, this flu is getting to you." L ordered as he began to leave the room.

"Wait! Did you have to chain me up to the bed?! I mean, where-" The raven slammed the door at that exact minute, "am I going to go..." Light finished, and flopped down into the bed.

_Great...I really didn't need this right now..._

Light was, of course, suffering from the flu. His body ached and shivered, nothing he ate tasted right, his head hurt, and he would begin to sweat and shiver from time to time. It also didn't help that he had fall allergies at the moment, which just made it worse.

So when he had started showing signs of illness, did he get any sympathy from the detective he was chained to? Nope. Did L, the **three** greatest detectives in the world show any compassion to his problems? No again. Did L **even care?** And if you said no, hey guess what, you win the prize!

All L did was say to rest, which Light guessed you could register that as some compassion, and he chained his arms to the bed for fear of 'escape'. Yeah, like a nineteen year old with a high fever was going to go about causing chaos.

But the way L had handled the whole ordeal was that he thought of it as a chore. The raven had hesitated in letting Light take any sort of break; it was only with the constant pressure that was put on L by his father and the others did Light get to try to relax and gain his strength back.

"I really hate him right about now." Light whispered as he rolled over, hoping to fall asleep. Watari, the saint in the butler uniform thank the gods (if they did exist) for him, had taken his temperature and said it registered about 102 degrees. A high fever could be dangerous to his health, the senior had told the detective, and that Light-kun needed rest. The brunette figured if the older male that L trusted so much hadn't taken his temperature and made a diagnosis, he probably would still be back working.

The chocolate eyes closed peacefully, and Light felt himself beginning to give away to slumber and peace.

_Just think of peaceful things...sunsets...oceans waves...beautiful hills...Ryuzaki with me at all those places...what?!_

Light sat up with a start, and then fell back onto the bed with a groan when pain began to grown in his head and body. The high temperature must be causing him to become delusional.

A sharp rap came at the bedroom door a minute later then it opened, but the young man didn't bother to turn over to see who was entering the large suite he and the detective usually shared.

"Please go away if that is my father or someone else. But if it's Ryuzaki, get the hell out of the room. **NOW.**"

Light still kept his eyes close, even when he felt movement on the bed. But when he felt someone's gaze upon him, he flashed them open with anger and annoyance.

"What the hell are you-" But the suspect stopped short when he gazed at the person before him.

Ryuzaki was crouched upon the bed in his normal manner, but delicately placed in his hands, only thumbs and forefingers holding it, was a metal tray carrying a bowl of soup.

"I brought this soup to Light-kun. I asked Watari what would help, so-"

"Soup works better on colds, Ryuzaki. It's not that effective on the flu."

"Well... yes, that is what Watari stated. He said it would help somewhat, and I...I insisted that it be brought to you." L said monotonously, and then he gracefully stood up from his perch. "But if I am bothering Light-kun, I shall leave if he wishes."

L began to walk away from the bed, when the brunette shot out his arm, grasping the other's in a tight clamp.

"No, you...I mean...you can stay, and I guess I'll try to eat that. I'm not sure how it will taste with me being sick, but you went to so much trouble to make sure I was alright, and I-"

"I understand, Light-kun. You don't need to ramble on." The sweets-lover said with a smirk as he climbed back onto the silk comforter. "Now, does Light-kun need me to feed him?"

"...I'm sick, Ryuzaki. Not crippled."

"Of course, Light-kun." Again, the man smirked as he undid Light's handcuffs and Light couldn't help the small smile that came to his face too. For every time that the man before him did something that could make him loathed by any sane person, he did something kind or generous or...**sweet** that actually made him likeable.

_And I thought he didn't care..._The brunette pondered as he took the tray from the detective and began to eat the soup. He noticed that L had begun to look at papers that he had brought along with the soup pertaining to the Kira case.

"...I-I apologize, Ryuzaki."

"Hm? For what, Light-kun?"

"I-uh...I though you actually didn't care that I was sick."

"Ah, yes, I can see why you would think that. You know I am not a very social and openly caring person."

"And there's also your cold personality, you always talking like you're bored or don't care, your-"

"Are you finished with listing my faults, Light?"

"Uh..." The brunette felt his face he up (or so he supposed, with the fever it was hard to tell) at the drop of the honorific. "Yeah...and thank you."

"Of course. You are my friend, Light-kun. I would like to keep you in good health; and there is also the fact that you are my main suspect. It would look bad if you fell ill and got worse."

"I should have known that your actions weren't entirely selfless." Now it was the brunette's turn to smirk.

"No, you should know by now I am not like that. I am indeed a childish and selfish person. I shall go into the kitchen to get you a glass of water, though. Watari told me dehydration could be a symptom of a flu and fever, and that would be an unwelcome problem." L hopped off the bed and went into the adjoining room.

Light sighed, and placed the tray of soup on the small nightstand next to him. Though the soup wasn't that appetizing due to his illness, for some reason, just thinking that L thought so highly of him, and that he would go out of his way to help him, warmed Light in an odd way deep inside him. He felt his heart begin to pick up speed when he thought of the now-becoming friendly detective.

_My heart...That's been happening a lot lately...though I'm not sure why..._

"Light? Something wrong? You're staring at the bed." L had returned, a glass of water being carefully held.

"Oh, uh...nope! Nothing at all, except for...you know."

_I wasn't thinking about __**you**__ or anything..._

"Very well then, here is your water." L placed the glass on the table, when he noticed something **was **wrong with Light. "You are shivering, Light-kun."

"Oh, uh...yeah." The brunette hadn't noticed at first, but he was; then the shivers picked up the pace, and Light felt his body heat drop.

Out of character, the raven quickly ran to the nearby closet, knocking off the papers he had precariously placed on the bed, and threw the double doors open, searching for a blanket.

"Here, Light. This should assist in making you feel better." Ryuzaki said soothingly (again, out of character, much to Light's surprise) as he wrapped the blanket around the younger male's shoulders.

"T-Thanks Ryuzaki." Light whispered as the man wrapped the blanket around his shaking body. The brunette wondered why sparks shot up his spine when the pale man's hands gently touched his skin through the clothes, but before he had time to contemplate more, L had already left his side and was bent over picking up the fallen papers.

The Yagami boy couldn't help himself as his eyes wandered down the lithe frame, all the way down to the older male's behind. Images and thoughts entered the hormone-driven man's mind, and they would have most likely caused a multitude of nosebleeds from even firm, dedicated celibates.

_Wow...to touch __**that**__...what a-_

"Nice ass." Light wondered aloud to his shock, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, hoping that the other man hadn't heard him. But that hope went out the window, fell forty stories, and became crushed into the pavement when the detective let out a 'meep' and quickly stood up, facing the sickened older teen.

"Did-did Light-kun say something?" The normally stoic male's eyes were even wider, and a faint tint of pink had settled on this thin cheeks.

"No! Nope! Well, I said, uh, 'nice'..uh" _Quick, what rhymes with ass?! _"'Mass!' Yes, nice mass!" _'Mass'!? Oh, God, are you __**kidding**__ me?! He probably thinks I'm such an idiot!_

"Um...I think Light-kun needs to lie down. I'll be back later." A confused L said as he re-handcuffed Light to the bed, and quickly walked out of the room.

OooOoooOoooOOooOOoOOo

An hour later, Sochiro had asked the detective to check up on his son, and L complied. He hoped the younger male's condition had not become worse, and was indeed most happy to check up on him.

"Light-kun? How are you-Light, what's wrong?!" The raven asked as he gazed at the boy.

The brunette was sitting up in his bed, eyes wide, full of terror. His body was shaking, and his hands were clenched, the knuckles turning white.

"So...so scary, Ryu!" He muttered unintelligibly.

"What is, Light? What's wrong?"

"G-Giant bunnies! Evil cupcakes! Evil! Terror!" The brunette screeched.

_He must have had a nightmare...what can I do?_

"Light, it is alright now, it was just a nightmare caused by the fever." The detective stated calmly, trying to soothe the ill man.

"L-Look! There's one right over there!" Light shouted, pointing towards the far wall. The raven-haired man stood up straight, and peered at the wall. There was a black, tiny fly on the other wall, quietly buzzing.

"That is just a fly, Light-kun."

"No it's not! Can't you see it?! It's a giant rabbit!"

"Um..." _It's a hallucination; it has to be...They are a symptom of high fevers... _"Shall I kill it, Light?"

"Yes! Hurry, Ryu, before it kills you and me!"

L slowly walked over to the other wall, and plucked the fly up by its wings. Holding it gently, the older man opened a nearby window, and released the trapped bug.

"Is...Is it dead?" Light whispered from underneath the covers.

"I...I released it Light-kun. Don't worry, it has gone outside and away."

The ailing man sat up and audibly sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ryu. And you didn't kill it; I always knew you were a gentle guy."

"Yes...sometimes." L walked back over to the man in the bed, and placed his hand against the suspect's forehead.

"You are very warm, Light-kun. I believe a damp clothe may be of some assis-" But L stopped his sentence there, where Light let out a small moan, and his eyes began to flutter, until they were half-way closed.

"Are you in pain, Light?"

"Not when you touch me like that, Ryu." A smirk toyed on the younger male's lips, and the gaze in his eyes could only be described as feral.

The raven gasped and slowly backed away, retreating to the bathroom. He turned to the sink, and turned on the cold water, full blast, and began to soak one of the many washcloths in the liquid.

_Remember, Lawliet...it's just the fever talking...he didn't mean that or what he said before about your...__**behind**__...just remember that!_

L opened the bathroom door, and began to return to the main bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find the younger man staring at him when he entered the room, but it was the way that he was being stared at that scared L. A feral, commanding look had taken hold of the chocolate eyes, and another emotion the detective could not name. Those eyes followed the raven's every move as he wandered and hopped onto the bed.

L took out the key to the handcuffs and undid them; Light quiet during the entire time.

"Sit up, if you can, Light. I can help with this."

The younger man groaned while he complied, and L began to rub the cloth, gently may I add, another out-of-character move, along the suspect's face.

Light sighed, and his eyes fully closed, a relaxed smile coming to rest upon his tan, but now flushed, face.

"Ryu...you truly are gentle. That's something so wonderful about you." Light's eyes shot open then, "You should rub that cloth further down, it will help cool me off."

"Um...I suppose so. Yes, Watari once told me one should try to make the entire body cool during a fever and-"

L stopped, for Light had already begun to unbutton the pajama shirt he had put on, and he gazed hungrily at the older male.

L nodded, and began to run the cloth down the muscular neck and shoulders, when L felt the older teen's arms wrap around his waist.

"Ryu...you'd make a good nurse, you know that? So calm and gentle." Light whispered.

"...Wouldn't those that I would help be scared by my appearance, Light-kun?" L returned, moving the damp clothe south towards Light's chest.

"...Why would they? You're so..." The brunette trailed off, and pulled the older male impossibly closer; close enough to where L was starting to feel uncomfortable. "So sexy and cute."

"Wha-" But the sentence coming from the raven stopped there when Light pulled the pale face to his, and claimed the detective's lips with his own.

OoOooOoooo

L didn't move. He couldn't move, and he wouldn't move. Moving would make what was happening realistic and solid in the confused insomniac's mind. He could feel though. He could feel Light's pink, full lips move on his own, tasting him, learning him. It felt so good, no wonderful, to the recluse who never felt emotions or love or passion before.

But...there were so many reasons why this was wrong. Too many. One, Light was a suspect. Now, that was a pretty big reason, but L supposed that that one could be overlooked, if there could actually be deeper feelings than lust or desire between the two. Sadly, there was another gigantic reason why this had to end:

It wasn't real. The fever had a hold on Light that made it not true, not real. He was sick, delirious due to the high temperature, and he was not himself.

With that in mind, L pushed the brunette away with force, scooting back towards the edge of the bed, panting, trying to get air into his lungs.

"R-Ryu...what's-"

"Don't call me that, Light-kun. And you cannot kiss me like that. Why did you, anyway?"

"...But I like calling you that," A seductive smirk came alive on the brunette's lips, "You're my little Ryu. And that's why I kissed you too." Light scooted closer to the older male, whose eyes lit up with fear.

"I-I insist that Yagami-kun stop coming n-near me immediately. He is unwell, and-and the act that he just committed was not true. Only because of the fever did that happen."

"Oh, I see. You think this is just the fever talking, don't you?"

L nodded, and then continued with, "And Yagami-kun will not remember what happened come tomorrow, or when he becomes less delusional."

"D-Delusional?! That's what you think this-this is?!"

"Hai. Light, a minute ago you were talking about giant rabbit and evil cupcakes! You are not well. Now lie down, and- oomph!"

L had been cut off, again, when for some reason, Light had found the strength to push him down onto the bed, and straddled his small, feminine-like hips.

"You honestly think that I would kiss you like that out of sheer delusion and insanity? Yes, your right, I am not well, and yes, I may not be acting like my normal self, but dammit Ryu, I-I meant that kiss! It **was** real!" The brunette firmly told the man underneath him.

"No, I can't believe that."

"Why not?! Haven't you ever seen yourself? Taken a good long look at you? I have, and have you ever seen the state I am in when we get into the shower?!"

"...State, as in-"

"As in I'm completely turned on by you, that's what! I want you, you idiot! And I care about you!"

"I...I-" L, for the first time in his young life, was speechless.

"Yeah, I'll admit that this fever...it's broken down my inebriations. I feel freer to admit all of that, all right! But it isn't just my illness talking...I really mean this Ryu."

L was torn. He didn't know what to believe. If he went one direction, and admitted to the brunette that he had feelings for him as well, that had been building over the past few months, and come sunrise Light remembered everything and still felt the same way, true joy would finally exist in his life.

But on the other hand, he could have a broken heart if Light didn't remember this day, and said he never cared for the man at all. Would it be better, then, to break the brunette's heart now, especially if he would not remember it? But what if he did mean this, and he did remember everything, then both men would be hurt, wouldn't they? All paths up for taking were hazy, and L didn't know which one to choose.

"Ryu...what are you thinking a-" Now it was the brunette's turn to be silence when the detective's lips crashed onto his, the bony hands twining into the light-brown hair.

_Well, might as well make the best of this...I've always been bold and a risk-taker, haven't I?_

"My sweet Ryu...you feel the same, don't you?" Light whispered when he pulled away, his eyes half-closed in a lustful manner.

"..Yes. But Light-kun, this..." It just didn't feel right to L. Wouldn't he be taking advantage of Light if he went along with this? Wouldn't this be just like some form of rape if he didn't remember this later on? Wouldn't-

"Ryu...you aren't taking advantage of me." The brunette whispered into the older man's ear. "You aren't going to hurt me. Honest! I-I really want this." It was as if the younger male could read the detective's thoughts.

"Light, will you promise me something, though?"

"Of course! Whatever you want, Ryu." Well, wasn't that a change from the old Light Yagami. Under normal circumstances, he would never have responded so submissively.

"Promise...Promise me; swear to me, you won't forget what happens here today. That you will remember what happens between us and you will prove to me that this is real."

"...I swear to you, Ryu."

It was then L jumped onto the younger male, and the temperature spiked.

OooOooOooooooo

"R-Ryu! Ah! Nng-"

_And I wonder why I didn't do this sooner...this is how he reacts to just kisses..._

The raven continued to trail kisses down the man's chest, and each touch of the thin lips left Light screaming, begging for more.

OoOoOOOO OOoOOoOOOOOOOOoooOoo

The raven shoved three, thin fingers up to the brunette's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded, and Light happily obliged.

"This...this will have to do...Light...no...lube." The panda-look-alike told the man between pants.

"Whatever is best, Ryu."

The younger male groaned and whimpered when L took his fingers out of the mouth, but gave a small scream when L placed them through his entrance.

"Y-You've done this...before?"

"No, I have just read a lot of what to do. Are you sure you aren't in any pain, Light? You are still ill and-"

"Shut up, Ryu, and get one with it!"

OooOoOOoooOOOOOo

His prostate; He'd found it on the second thrust, and Light, the lucky man, was livid with pure joy.

"GOD, Ryu! More!"

Each call drove the older man on even further, and a choir of moans erupted from both men, echoing off the bedroom wall.

"L-Light-ah!"

Both were filled with ecstasy and L couldn't contain himself any more, giving into the release.

OoOOooOOOOo

"Light-kun...enjoyed that?"

"Mmm...What do you think?"

"That's a yes, then?"

"Yes."

"I apologize for the quickness of it, Light, but I-"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be doing it again, soon...right?"

"When you are feeling better, Light-kun." L firmly stated, no, ordered.

"But Ryu, I am feeling better, honestly!"

"Oh, really? I beg to differ, Light, and besides you should-"

But Light had already fallen asleep, exhaustion taking over.

OoOooOooOOo 2 Days later OoOOoOOoooO

L picked up the silver sterling bell and rang it in his hand, the chime echoing off the bedroom walls.

"Light-kun! Light-kun should get his posterior in here RIGHT NOW!"

Footsteps pounded down the hall, and the Yagami boy rushed into the room.

"What is it, Ryu-chan?"

"...I need my water refilled, Light, and could you bring me another piece of cake?"

"Sweets aren't the best thing to have when you've got the flu, Ryuzaki." Light informed him with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't have the flu if it wasn't for a certain brunette!"

"No, you wouldn't have the flu if you hadn't had your way with me two days ago!"

"Hmph. Light-kun wasn't complaining back then. He was more along the lines **begging **me to have sexual relations with him!"

The brunette felt a blush crawl up his face. "S-Shut up!"

"Oh, witty comeback, Light. Very original."

"Oh, sure, go ahead and say that. I was going to give you a piece of cake just because I'm a nice guy and because I really care for you, but now-"

"Meep!" Came the unintelligible sound from the raven.

Light smirked, "Good boy, Ryu. I'll be back in a second." He gave the man a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good boy?! I'll have you know, Light that I-ugh." L felt all his energy leave him, and he sunk into the bed's sheets.

"Here you are, Ryuzaki," Light returned a moment later, a piece of strawberry cheesecake in hand, "Oh, and I was wondering..."

"Yes, Light?"

"Would me dressing up in this outfit make you feel any better?" Light held out, to L's surprise, a nurse uniform.

The ebony-haired man began to choke, and a very provocative image came into his mind.

"Um...yes, Light, I think it would."

END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well, that's it! Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
